bakumatsu_rockfandomcom-20200213-history
Zankyou -feedback-
One of the songs in the Bakumatsu Rock Game and also in the anime. Song: Zankyou -feedback- / 残響 -feedback- By: Soji CV: Ono Kensho Lyrics Japanese = 君の中に絶えず雨が降るなら 僕が雲を斬ってあげよう 遠くまで続くかすかに残る響き 感じてよ カラダ全てで 憶えているかな? 暗闇に閉ざされた光 I’ll sing as long as there is life 君に届くまで 耳鳴りの方向 垣間見る Landscape Music has the power to change all 虹架けるかのごとく 想像飛び越え残響(フィードバック) 価値観とかカタい先入観とか 壊して捨てて変革すればいい 「ほら、見えなかったモノが見えてくるだろう?」 限りなく ただ自分らしく 何も怖くない 雨上がりに広がる青空(せかい) I’ll fight as long as there is a song 君に繋ぐまで 風鳴りの咆哮 耳傾く Soundscape Feel rhythm to be your body 息つく間もないほど 振動捉えて残響(フィードバック) 人を憎しみ妬む心を 救い出してあげるから I’ll sing as long as there is life 君に届くまで 耳鳴りの方向 垣間見る Landscape Music has the power to change all 虹架けるかのごとく 想像飛び越え残響(フィードバック) |-| Romaji = kimi no naka ni taezu ame ga furu nara boku ga kumo wo kitte ageyou tooku made tsuzuku kasuka ni nokoru hibiki kanjite yo karada subete de oboete iru kana? kurayami ni tozasareta hikari I'll sing as long as there is life kimi ni todoku made miminari no houkou kaimamiru Landscape Music has the power to change all niji kakeru ka no gotoku souzou tobikoe feedback kachi kan toka katai sennyuu kan toka kowashite sutete henkaku sure ba ii "hora, mie nakatta mono ga miete kuru darou?" kagiri naku tada jibun rashiku nani mo kowakunai ameagari ni hirogaru sekai I'll fight as long as there is a song kimi ni tsunagu made kaze nari no houkou mimi katamuku Soundscape Feel rhythm to be your body ikitsuku mamonai hodo shindou toraete feedback hito wo nikushimi netamu kokoro wo sukuidashite ageru kara I'll sing as long as there is life kimi ni todoku made miminari no houkou kaimamiru Landscape Music has the power to change all niji kakeru ka no gotoku souzou tobikoe feedback |-| English = If the rain is constantly falling around you Then I will cut that cloud for you A weak sound continues to echo in the distance Feel it throughout your entire body Can you remember the light that plunged into darkness? I'll sing as long as there is life, until it reaches you Follow the direction of the ringing in your ears and catch a glimpse of the landscape Music has the power to change all, like that rainbow stretching out The feedback exceeds expectations Just like values and strong prejudice I'll break them, throw them away, and change them "Look, can't you see the things that weren't visible before?" Without limits, just be yourself There's nothing to be afraid of, there will be blue sky after the rain has fallen I'll fight as long as there is a song, until I'm together with you Listen to the howling sound of the wind soundscape Feel rhythm to be your body, there's no time for a rest Grasp the movement's feedback If your heart is full of envy and hatred I'll rescue you I'll sing as long as there is life, until it reaches you Follow the direction of the ringing in your ears and catch a glimpse of the landscape Music has the power to change all, like that rainbow stretching out The feedback exceeds expectations Category:Music